


Pleasure is all Mine

by sekaizinnias



Category: EXO
Genre: Anal, Baby Boy, Blow Jobs, Escort Service, Fingering, Hand Job, Kai is actually THE daddy, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sehun is a sugar daddy but not a daddy, Sex, Sugar Daddy, Teasing, TopKai, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaizinnias/pseuds/sekaizinnias
Summary: Kai thought he'd have to give his ass again since he's paid generously but he didn't expect to see someone so beautiful and timid, waiting in the hotel room for him; waiting to be taken.





	Pleasure is all Mine

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy ~

 

 

Kai puts on his best suit as requested, deliberately deciding not to wear a shirt underneath but only his special low cut waistcoat. The suit is new, so is his waistcoat and he loves the colour; dark red. Kai loves how red compliments his skin tone and no; he doesn’t want to say how sexy red makes him look. Kai checks his reflection through the huge long mirror in his room and smacks his lips, mentally praising how sexy he looks. Whoever paid a huge amount for him will love his getup and as usual, Kai doesn’t disappoint. He aims to please and pleasure is what he gives. Most of the time, he is taken in every possible way, depending on his client and this time too, he suppose his client would dominate him. He saw the money in his account; it is too much, more than his usual rate and he gets the hint that whoever this person is could be a possible sugar daddy. Only men with daddy kinks would spend that much of money on him because his regular one are those who needed casual sex.

 

 

Kai leaves his room; a small, comfortable place he owns from all the money he made by the years of working as an escort or anything people would label him. As long as he keeps himself clean, checked and out of danger, he is not ashamed of his job and doesn’t give anyone a reason to bad mouth about him. His brand new leather shoes shines equally with the polished floor and he walks towards the lift, punching the down button. He adjusts his watch and stuffs his hands in the pockets when the lift arrives. Inside the small space, he checks his reflection once again. His hair is pushed back nicely, leaving a few strands over his eye brows as a charming point. Something tells him that this look will hit the jackpot and he is excited to meet whoever it is the hotel room.

 

 

 

It is always in a hotel room and this time, it’s an expensive suite. Kai arrives at the hotel a few minutes before ten and takes the chance to look around as he walks towards the luxurious lift. The richness around him excites him and Kai plans on the role plays he could do with this client. Previously he had one who’s into lingerie and he had worn lace to turn the other guy on. That client brought everything with him, confident with what he wants from Kai and that made it very easy for Kai to get in the role and seduce, turn the client on instantly and end the night in a few rounds. Another client was into rough sex and he had forced Kai to apologize for no reason and pounded into him like a maniac.

 

 

Kai reaches the top floor and takes a deep breath before walking out of the lift. He adjusts his suit one last time and heads towards the room ‘940’. The carpeted floor is soft underneath his shoes and Kai brings his hand to politely knock on the door. The person on the other side of the door owns him this instant and Kai puts on his charming, needy, playboy mask. He hears a soft ‘wait a minute’ through the door and smiles, pulling his lips seductively as soon as the heavy door pulls open.

 

 

Kai doesn’t usually gets surprised by his clients but this time he is, “Bless me,” he breathes, leaning against the door frame as the other holds the door open for him. Kai trails his eyes up and down the other, licking his lips in eagerness and brings his hand forward to introduce himself to the other, “I am Kai.” He says and pushes himself off the door frame to walk in the room with the other’s hand in his. His client’s hand is very soft and Kai notices how the other wouldn't keep eye contact with him which is new and interesting, “I am Sehun,” the other introduces himself and Kai brings his tongue over his lips to stare at the other’s figure.

 

 

Sehun is lean and curvy, making Kai feel slightly jealous about the beautiful body shape. The other is also handsome; pale but healthy. Kai stands in the middle of the huge room as Sehun shuffles around the space awkwardly, not knowing what to do. “Would… would you like something to drink?” Sehun stutters and Kai feels intrigued by Sehun’s personality. None of his client offered him drinks, going straight to having sex but Sehun is different, “What do you have?” Kai asks, moving closer to Sehun, sliding his hand around Sehun’s slim waist and the other jumps slightly, shivering in Kai’s hold, “Jui… juice.”

 

 

Juice? Kai wants to laugh but he didn’t. There’s something about Sehun that prickles his curiosity and he wishes to know about the other more. “I love juice,” Kai whispers, resting his chin on Sehun’s wide shoulder, taking a deep breath of Sehun’s soothing cologne. Sehun pours him a glass of juice and turns around to give Kai the glass. Sehun keeps his gazes low, so Kai smirks taking the glass by wrapping his fingers on Sehun’s, bringing the glass to his lips and takes a sip, “Urmmm,” he hums, appreciating the sweetness of the juice but mostly the beautiful hue on Sehun’s cheeks.

 

 

 

“So tell me Sehun, what can I do for you?” Kai asks, wanting to cut the chase and get into the main point. He didn’t get paid to have a glass of juice and he is very sure there’s something more to the timid and shy face; it’s a mask and Kai wants to pull it off. “You surely didn’t pay thousands on me to have a chit chat.” Sehun flinches and shakes his head, still looking away with shyness and awkwardness. Kai hates it, he hates not knowing what to do so he pulls the other closer to him and Sehun braces himself against his bare chest with his palm. Kai hisses as Sehun’s ice cold palm rests on his warm chest, “Tell me Sehun, tell me your dirty secrets.”

 

 

 

Sehun is quiet in his arms and Kai gives the other time by staring at the other intently. Sehun is beautiful, too beautiful up close. His lashes are long, his nose is high, his lips are pink and soft and he feels so perfect in his arms. “Kai,” Sehun says softly, gripping the edges of Kai’s waistcoat and Kai feel his heart taking a leap when Sehun’s fingers grazes his nipple unconsciously.

 

 

 

“Yes Sehun,” Kai leans in to nose along Sehun jaw and his neck and the other gasps, choking a moan, “I’d give you lots of money, any amount.” Sehun stutters, shivering over the kisses, “Just use me, treat me as yours.” Sehun gasps, spilling loud and slutty moan when Kai bites his collarbones, licking and sucking the skin as he wish.

 

 

 

“So, you’d allow your baby to wreck you, daddy?” Kai whispers into Sehun’s ears, licking the insides of Sehun’s ear and bites the other’s earlobe lightly. Sehun weakens in his arms and Kai loves how Sehun leans into him, holding onto his shoulders for his dear life. Kai loves dirty talking and obviously, Sehun loves it too. Kai sucks, leaving wet and warm kisses on the sides of Sehun’s neck and the other grips his suit tightly, “Can I call you daddy, Sehun?” Kai asks, feeling a rush of arousal into his system.

 

 

 

The other’s cheeks are red and all Kai could see is Sehun enjoying everything Kai is about to give him. “You’re very sweet daddy,” Kai says, holding Sehun by the waist, and pushes the other backwards to the sofa. Sehun takes a seat upon instruction and Kai removes his suit jacket, throwing it down on the floor, “Look at me, Sehun.” Kai says, voice strict and commanding and he knows although he’s calling Sehun _‘daddy’_ , he's the one in the daddy role. The other looks up, timidly keeping eye contact with Kai and Kai smirks, kneeling before Sehun, caressing his thighs. “Daddy,” Kai calls Sehun, voice needy and playful. Kai pushes Sehun’s thighs apart and leans closer between the other’s legs,

 

 

“When I call you, answer me, daddy.” Kai reminds and Sehun responds instantly, with a nod and a ‘yes’,

 

 

 

“Can I suck daddy deep down my throat?” Kai asks, leaning down to place kisses over Sehun’s black jeans, on his thigh and he brings his face closer to where Sehun might need him, taking a deep breath to provoke the other by whispering, telling how good the other smell in between his legs. “Answer me daddy,” Kai says, biting Sehun inside his thigh and the other jerks, hissing painfully, “Yes… Yes please.” Sehun moans, gripping the sides of the sofa and Kai pulls out Sehun’s nicely tucked blue shirt, rolling it up to Sehun’s chest, “Hold this for me daddy,” Kai says, teasing Sehun with a finger trailing down to his stomach and over the waistline of his jeans, “So needy,” Kai muses to himself, watching Sehun writhe in pleasure by just his finger. “Can daddy bear my mouth around his cock?” Kai asks, unbuttoning the jeans, pulling the zipper down and he strips his ‘ _daddy_ ’ off his pants.

 

 

 

“Yes,” Sehun answers confidently but Kai doubts the other would last long. Before Kai takes the other in his mouth, he worships the other by leaving kisses all over the pale legs, at the same time licking and moaning in contentment, “You are surely made of sugar, daddy.” Kai says, palming Sehun bulging hardness in his plain black underwear. “Ah-ahhh,” Sehun chokes, hips jerking up into Kai’s palm and the other makes use of the opportunity to tease more, loving the need to wreck Sehun to the max. He mouths Sehun’s balls through the piece of cloth and sucks, making use of his tongue and opens his mouth wide to take Sehun in. He pushes Sehun’s legs apart, taking more and more of the other and glances up to see Sehun biting his hand, hiding the pleasure Kai’s giving. Kai pulls away, reaching underneath Sehun’s shirt to pinch the perky nipple harshly, "Let me hear you daddy, don’t restrain yourself.” Kai grits through Sehun high pitched scream.

 

 

“Please… please,” Sehun begs, looking down at Kai with his eyes filled with tears, “Please…” he begs, reaching to Kai, tugging his hair softly, “Please what?” Kai asks, studying Sehun’s red wet cheeks, and his tight stomach. “Please suck me…” Sehun cries, taking deep laboured breathing and Kai is still not satisfied with Sehun’s answer,

 

 

“Please suck me who?” Kai asks,

 

 

 

“Please… suck me baby,” Sehun manages to say in between his breaths and Kai whispers a soft ‘good boy’ before lowering down to lick the hard length. He taps Sehun’s hips and frees Sehun from the restrains of the cloth and the hard, thick length springs out proudly for Kai to devour. “Daddy is already leaking,” Kai says, humming to himself as he rubs the tip, spreading the precum all over Sehun’s length. “So thick, so perfect,” He praises, using his hands to work on Sehun’s hardness, causing the other to moan loudly. Sehun’s moans are still controlled and Kai wants the other to loosen himself, pour his needy side for Kai to drink and taste. Kai takes Sehun’s length in his mouth and the other groans again, tugging Kai’s hair.

 

 

Kai takes Sehun deeper, using his tongue around the length, sucking it and Sehun wrestle for his dignity above him, stomach tightening and hands trying to hold onto something more reliable, “Kai..ah!!” Sehun moans, bucking his hips up, arching his back and Kai uses his hand to fondle Sehun’s sack, a finger teasing the needy hole and Sehun writhes more and more, trashing uncontrollably and he finally moans freely, using all his will to wail Kai’s name shamelessly. Kai smiles, sucking harder and Sehun rests his legs, bringing them up on Kai’s shoulder, trapping him in between his legs. “Ah..ah..ah..Kaiii,” Sehun pulls Kai’s hair, clawing Kai’s shoulder and with one last deep suck, Sehun comes in Kai’s mouth.

 

 

Kai sucks the other cleans, sucking every inch in between the other’s legs to clean him up and he glances up to Sehun to see the other taking deep breath, sweating all over his face. A drop of sweat rolls down Sehun’s cheek, to his neck and Kai’s eyes follows that drop until it disappears under Sehun’s blue shirt. “We are not done yet, daddy.” Kai announces, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The after taste of Sehun’s semen is amazing and as he had mentioned, “So sweet,” he says, standing up on his legs, and removes his waistcoat, doing a strip show in front of his spent _daddy_. “Daddy, open your eyes,” Kai instructs the other and Sehun is quick to open his eyes to meet Kai’s, “Daddy is going to enjoy his baby all night long,” Kai says, releasing the buttons one by one, touching his abs. He loves teasing his clients but right now, teasing Sehun is the best. It’s easy and dangerous. The waistcoat falls on the floor next to his suit jacket and Kai leans forward to sit on Sehun’s laps.

 

 

He ignores the half hard cock under him and starts to unbutton Sehun’s blue shirt with his eyes fixed on Sehun’s deep eyes. Those eyes are hesitating, nervous but also excited and aroused. “You have beautiful face and a beautiful body daddy,” Kai draws patterns on Sehun chest and the other whimpers, cock hardening underneath him. He wonders if he could make Sehun come again and maybe he should just make the other come as much as he can, in any possible way, use him and wreck him as instructed. Kai rubs Sehun perky nubs, stroking it painfully slow and Sehun hisses every time Kai stops, “Ahrghh..ah.. oh my God…huh, please..” Sehun whimpers, palming Kai’s bare back, pricking his nails into Kai’s smooth, hot skin.

 

 

Kai takes his time mapping Sehun’s upper body with his tongue, kissing, marking Sehun’s chest and he carefully tricks Sehun into another painful orgasm by moving his hips over Sehun’s hard member as he shifts, moves to kiss and suck all over Sehun’s slim body. Sehun cries when the orgasm rips through him and Kai starts counting,

 

 

 

 

“Two,” he whispers, allowing Sehun to pop his fly and hastily strip him off his expensive pants. Kai chuckles as he watches Sehun, standing in front of Sehun proudly as the other nervously, jerks him with his inexperienced hands. If he isn’t in this business, and maybe Sehun is, he would really tie the other against the bed and pound into him, make a mess out of his virgin self, use him as many times as he could like how his clients would do but right now, he is confused if he should do that because Sehun did ask him to use him, wreck him.

 

 

“Daddy, open your mouth,” Kai says, tapping Sehun jaw and the other is obedient with his pink lips opening wide and Kai takes matters in his own hands, pumping his cock, jerking himself to orgasm, shooting into Sehun’s mouth, “Daddy is amazing,” he praises, lowering to capture Sehun’s lips with his own, tasting his come in Sehun’s mouth and the pale one weakens on his knees,

 

 

 

“Daddy, go to the room, lie down on the bed and spread your legs for me.” Kai tells Sehun, helping the other up and his beautiful ‘daddy’ nods, desperate and needy. Kai stares, watches Sehun makes his way to the bedroom unsteadily, admiring the soft mounds that shake cutely as he walks. Kai turns around and searches around the room for something he could use to cover Sehun’s eyes and maybe tie the other and somewhere by the wide screen tv, he spots a black necktie and smiles. A necktie would be perfect and he can do wonders with the necktie. Kai pads to the room and he finds Sehun spread on the large bed,

 

 

“Should I blindfold you or tie your wrists, daddy?” Kai asks, saying the word ‘daddy’ in a mocking tone and the other tries to bring his legs together but Kai slaps them apart. He cocks his eyebrow, waiting for an answer and Sehun stares at the black necktie in his hands, “Blindfold me,” Sehun answers, but before Kai could remind him, “Baby please,” Sehun continues, making Kai smile.

 

 

 

He crawls to Sehun and blindfolds the other, making sure those pretty eyes are covered nicely. Sehun whimpers, mewls as Kai blows his ears, kiss underneath his jaw, lowering down to the nipples and moans spills out Sehun’s mouth when Kai sucks Sehun’s perky nipples. Kai groans, feeling the tug on his perfectly styled hair and he flips the nipples with his tongue, wanting Sehun to also manhandle him, express his sexual desires. Sehun gasps and Kai pushes his fingers into Sehun’s mouth, telling the pale one to suck,

 

 

 

Sehun braces himself for what’s about to come by gripping the sheets and Kai parts Sehun’s legs, rubbing the hole lightly, leaving feathery kisses inside his thighs. Sehun is more vocal now and Kai glances up to see the other breathing through his mouth, chest heaving up and down and knuckles turning bright red with sensations. Kai pushes a finger in and Sehun cries, arching his back and Kai presses the other down with a dirty kiss on the lips; all tongue, sloppy and wet. In distraction, Kai adds in another finger and pushes in further to find Sehun’s bundle of nerves. Sehun moans, leaning on Kai’s shoulder, biting him as pleasure rips out of his body in a blink. Kai gathers the come on Sehun’s stomach, leathering it on his own cock and continues to scissor the other open, wide enough for Kai to push in without hurting Sehun.

 

 

 

“How long more will you last daddy?” Kai whispers into Sehun’s ears and he makes himself comfortable in between Sehun’s legs, “I don’t know baby…” Sehun moans tiredly, playing with his own nub as Kai teases with his length over Sehun’s needy hole, “Look at you,” Kai smirks, pulling out and pushes in again, leaving Sehun gasping for more. “So pretty, so beautiful and only mine to wreck. Isn’t it daddy?” Kai growls into Sehun’s ear, pushing in deep into Sehun’s heat with a slow, painful thrust. He could feel Sehun clenching around him and he groans deep in his throat, pulls out again to thrust in back, hard, making Sehun scream his name on top of his lungs, “That’s like it daddy,” Kai praises, “Scream my name,” Kai pulls out again and pounds right into the nerve to trigger Sehun’s loud and desperate moan.

 

 

 

“Kaiiiiii,” Sehun arches his back and Kai grips the other by the waist, thrusting deeper and deeper with each thrust. Sehun’s moans turns into whimpers and Kai pulls out to come on Sehun’s chest, with Sehun pooling his stomach with another round of come. “Haa…” Sehun breathes, turning around on the bed all of a sudden and Kai watches the other’s move with a questioning gaze, “Are you seducing me for another round daddy?” Kai asks, as Sehun pushes his ass out towards Kai,

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

“Will you stay the night?” Sehun whispers, looking at Kai who’s walking out of the bathroom, freshly showered. Kai gives the other a glance but keeps his eyes longer on the state of Sehun’s body. Sehun’s body is covered with red and purple marks, bite marks and around the hips Kai could see faint traces of his fingerprints. He isn’t usually this rough with clients and Kai feels sorry for Sehun, “Should I stay the night daddy?” Kai asks, voice so low and Sehun groans, hiding his face into the fluffy pillow. “Don’t call me daddy, it’s embarrassing.”

 

 

“Really?” Kai drops the towel around his waist to put on the pair of sweatpants Sehun had offered, “You didn’t mind earlier,” Kai teases, remembering the many times Sehun came through their time together. He never had any client who lasted as long as Sehun and he admires Sehun, “Don’t tease me,” Sehun whines, rolling on the bed and Kai eyes the exposed skin. A wave of arousal is coming again and he pads towards Sehun, smacking the other on his bum and Sehun turns around to give him a glare. Kai chuckles, understanding that look and he crawls under the sheet, cupping Sehun’s butt cheek and prods a finger in between to Sehun’s ever ready hole, “Let me finger you till you sleep baby,” Kai whispers, hugging Sehun as he works his fingers in and out of Sehun’s hole.

 

 

Sehun falls asleep after reaching his tenth orgasm for the night and Kai slowly slips out of the bed, out of the room with a ‘ _Pleasure is all_ _mine_ ’ note. 

**Author's Note:**

> /looks away/ THIS IS A WHOLE NEW SUGAR DADDY IDEA I'VE GOTTEN AND OF COURSE I WOULD EXPLORE THE IDEA WITH SEKAI. Do talk to me about this, tweet me @ jongin_hunnie or send a cc jongin_hunnie
> 
> hahahaha  
> don't forget to hit kudos and comment.   
> Thanks for reading this messy pwp.


End file.
